Adventures in Poké-Sitting!/Transcript
(The gang is seen relaxing on the grass, following their adventure in the cave.) Sugar: '''I'm gonna go get some berries. Are you guys okay with watching Sprinkle? '''Caber: Sure thing. Just don't get into too much trouble. Sugar: 'I won't, Cupcake's coming with me. ''(They walk off. Sprinkle is innocently eating, but soon disappears.) '''Joel: ''(to Caber) Sugar's going to kill us. '''Caber:' (facepalms) Good grief. Joel: ''(He holds up a poorly-made cardboard replica of a Ralts) Think this'll be good? '''Caber:' Oh please, she'll know it's fake when she looks from the side of the thing. Joel: '''Yeah. Looks like we oughta go find the blasted thing. '''Caber: Yeah. What we need is a bird's-eye view. Joel: '''Got any Flying-types? '''Caber: Not until Charmander evolves. You? Joel: 'No. ''(Caber receives a call on his PokéGear - from Sugar.) '''Caber: I'd better take this. (answers) ''Hey, Sugar. '''Sugar: '''Hi. How's Sprinkle? '''Caber: '''Well, she disappeared. '''Sugar: '''WHAT?!! ''(Joel immediately takes the PokéGear.) Joel: '''Heh heh... Caber's joking, Sprinkle's fine! ''(angry whispering) ''Caber, you're the worst liar I've ever met! '''Caber: (angry whispering) Oh like you could come up with something better! Joel: ''(angry whispering) Just tell the woman her Pokémon is fine, women always fall for that! '''Sugar: '''No, they don't. ''(The boys sweat-dropped at this.) Joel: ''(through his teeth) Heaven help us if we don't find that thing... ''(He hangs up) Caber: Right. We're gonna need all our Pokémon for this one, and we'll have to spread out through the area to find Sprinkle. (Charmander and Druddigon agreed to help. Happiny and Diglett agreed as well.) Joel: '''Okay, great. '''Caber: (points to one direction) You and your Pokémon look over in that direction, and my Pokémon and I'll check over there. (points to the other direction) Joel: 'Got it. ''(So the boys and their Pokémon went in their respective directions, hoping to find Sprinkle before Sugar and Cupcake got back. Druddigon comes across Sprinkle, who is sound asleep. He fired a Dragon Rage up into the air to let the others know he had found it. Caber and Charmander saw it and came running toward it. Caber picks up the sleeping Sprinkle and carries her back to where they began looking for her. Sprinkle wakes up.) '''Charmander: Char-Charmander-Char. (You had us all worried sick.) Sprinkle: 'Ralts Ralts Ralts... (Sorry, I found some berries...) ''(Soon Joel and his Pokémon caught up with Caber and his Pokémon.) 'Joel: '''Yes, we're saved! Let's go, before Sugar gets back. ''(They return to where they started.) '''Caber: This little one got us in a lotta trouble. Joel: 'Heck, yeah, she did. ''(Sugar returns. The boys instantly felt sweat pouring down their faces.) '''Sugar: '''Is something wrong? '''Cupcake: '''Bulbasaur? '''Caber: Oh, nothing... Sugar: 'Ok. ''(She walks off with Cupcake) '''Joel: '''Why the heck would she believe you over me? '''Caber: Beats the heck outta me. (Ralts giggles to herself, as she knows why. Charmander and Druddigon merely shrugged.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts